poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Poptropica Ideas: Frozen
I recently watched Frozen on DVD, and I think it is the best movie ever! So, I would love it if poptropica made an island about it! Warning: It is a bit different to the DVD frozen, so don't be disappointed! Here is how it would go. Items 1)Pistol 2) Bomb 3) Osama bin Lotten 4) Racist Kid 6) Green Lantern 7) Hans Porkchops Characters 1) Anna (Dead) 2) Elsa (Alive) 3) Hans (Dead) 4) Kristoff (Dead) 6) Trolls (Dead) 7) Duke of Weselton (Alive) 8) Townspeople (Dead) 9) Librarian (Alive) Instructions/Walkthrough 1) When you land on Frozen Island, it would be snowing, and you might slip from the ice. So, be careful! You would see someone crying next to you. It's Anna! She says that her older sister has run away, and has made snow everywhere in the middle of Summer and some of the villagers are dead! She says she would give you a reward if you bring her back. 2) Standing next to Anna is Hans, and next to Hans is a library. Go into the library. The librarian looks pretty basic. To notice her she has long brunette hair in a braid and blue eyes. Go along the bookshelves and you will see a book page fly down to the ground. Pick it up. The book page reads about trolls, and teaches you their language, because you would need to know what the trolls are saying when you meet them! 3) Go back outside and go left to the castle. The castle looks pretty wrecked. Go inside the castle, and you would see lots of townspeople looking worried, and even the Duke of Weselton would be there! Go to the far right to the next room, upstairs. Then go to Elsa's room, which is white. (all the other rooms are brown). 4) Inside Elsa's room, there would be lots of ice, from Elsa's freezing, and books of how to be yourself and more! Pick up the picture frame on the bed, which has a picture missing, so you can show it to Anna. Also, pick up the chocolate cake on the floor. 5) Before you show it to Anna, talk to the townspeople, and hear what they say, until you get to the Duke of Weselton, who says "Another picture frame, probably Elsa's! The witch who has ice magic! She is probably in the mountains wanting to hurt someone else some more!" That gives you a clue that she is in the mountains! Go outside and show Anna the frame. She would keep it and say that it was her old picture frame, that had Elsa and Anna on the side with words to the left. She cryed and thought that Elsa ripped it up. 6) Go right to the fjord, that is now covered in ice, and pick up the gold coin by the side. This would be used to buy something! 7) Meantime would appear in word, and it shows horses coming to Arendelle, and one of them is Anna's! Anna would tell you to get on the horse and get Elsa. Go on the horse and go right, where you can travel to different places. Places include: The Mountains, Trading Post, and an underground tunnel. You have to get warm clothing, because you would freeze in the mountains already. So, go to the Trading Post. 8) You would arrive in a dump, once you go inside. (It's to the left); Pick up the warm clothing on the floor near the counter, and pay the man the gold coin. Put on the warm clothing. Warm clothing includes: Cape, gloves, beanie, gloves, and boots. Leave and go to the underground tunnel. 9) A lantern would lay just outside the tunnel. So, go inside the tunnel and turn it on so you can see where you're going. Kristoff would be sleeping, and to wake him, place a piece of chocolate cake to the side of him to make him smell it. He would instantly wake up and eat it, not knowing you're there. Soon, he would notice you and go with you to find Elsa. 10) Now is time to go to The Mountains where Elsa is. When you arrive, it would be freezing, and if you don't have your Winter Clothing on, you would have to start again. Pick up the crystal ball just in front of the stairs to the right. Pick it up. Climb the stairs and go up. 11) Elsa would be there. Talk to her, and she would say that she is not leaving, because she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Soon, she turns away from you, her hands behind her back, shooting out ice out of her hands. You feel like collapsing and find it really hard to walk. Elsa thought you were OK, though, and told you to leave. You couldn't, so Kristoff helped you walk back to your horse. Kristoff starts taking you to a new place, where the trolls are. 12) The trolls are dead but since you have the book page of the dead trolls, you know what they're saying. They try healing you, but it hit you straight in the heart, so Kristoff dies 13) You arrive back at Arendelle, but you become Death. Anna is going to die in a chair next to you. She looks terrible,but you need to kill anna. It is cold back outside, but Anna said that Hans is getting death threats from elsa elses threats are Die Hans you son of a B**tch die in H*** you Mother F***er get your A** out of Arendelle or else i'll kill you. 14) Anna dies so you murdered Hans and turned him into Pork Chops elsa told you to F*** up and leave and she gives you the medal.